1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to group III nitride crystals used to fabricate group III nitride wafers for various device fabrication including optoelectronic and electronic devices such as light emitting diodes, (LEDs), laser diodes (LDs), photo detectors, and transistors.
2. Description of the Existing Technology
(Note: This patent application refers several publications and patents as indicated with numbers within brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these publications and patents can be found in the section entitled “References.”)
Gallium nitride (GaN) and its related group III nitride alloys are the key material for various optoelectronic and electronic devices such as LEDs, LDs, microwave power transistors and solar-blind photo detectors. However, the majority of these devices are grown epitaxially on heterogeneous substrates (or wafers), such as sapphire and silicon carbide since GaN wafers are extremely expensive compared to these heteroepitaxial substrates. The heteroepitaxial growth of group III nitride causes highly defected or even cracked films, which hinder the realization of high-end electronic devices, such as high-power microwave transistors.
To solve all fundamental problems caused by heteroepitaxy, it is indispensable to utilize group III nitride wafers sliced from group III nitride bulk crystals. For the majority of devices, GaN wafers are favorable because it is relatively easy to control the conductivity of the wafer and GaN wafer will provide the smallest lattice/thermal mismatch with most of device layers. However, due to the high melting point and high nitrogen vapor pressure at elevated temperature, it has been difficult to grow bulk GaN crystals. Currently, majority of commercially available GaN wafers are produced by a method called hydride vapor phase epitaxy (HVPE). HVPE is a vapor phase epitaxial film growth, thus difficult to produce bulk-shaped group III nitride crystals. Due to limitation of the crystal thickness, the typical density of line defects (e.g. dislocations) and grain boundaries is at the order of high 105 to low −106 cm−2.
To obtain high-quality group III nitride wafers of which density of dislocations and/or grain boundaries is less than 106 cm−2, a new method called ammonothermal growth, which grows group III nitride crystals in supercritical ammonia, has been developed [1-6]. Currently, high-quality GaN wafers having density of dislocations and/or grain boundaries less than 106 cm−2 can be obtained by ammonothermal growth. The ammonothermal growth is an analogue of hydrothermal growth of synthetic quartz. In the hydrothermal growth of quartz, naturally grown quartz crystals can be used as seed crystals. However, due to lack of natural crystal of group III nitrides, artificially grown crystals of group III nitrides must be used as seed crystals in the ammonothermal growth.